


Tattoo

by PrincessAnastasiaVladescu



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Marijuana, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Separations, Sex, Smoking, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, mostly creek with hints of bunny and clyde/bebe, rekindling friendship, two dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAnastasiaVladescu/pseuds/PrincessAnastasiaVladescu
Summary: Everyone had their perfect match, that person who made their lives complete, who brought color into their dark world. At least, that's what he'd grown to know. He'd been told from an early age that his skin would blossom with color when he met his match, his partner, his perfect person. The lines on his arms once fascinated him, but now they faded into the background.(Self indulgent tattoo soulmate au. First chapter is the main story of how they meet and fall in love, second chapter will be mostly smut!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this. It was a random idea I had one night and I haven't stopped writing since. The first chapter is mostly how they meet, fall in love, ect. Second chapter will be mostly smut, I was too impatient to wait and make it one big chapter.

Everyone had their perfect match, that person who made their lives complete, who brought color into their dark world. At least, that's what he'd grown to know. He'd been told from an early age that his skin would blossom with color when he met his match, his partner, his perfect person. The lines on his arms once fascinated him, but now they faded into the background.

Everyone had these lines, or images, tattooed into their skin. They appeared overnight, out of nowhere. There was no pain, no preparing for it, it just happened. They say that the tattoos are a sign of puberty, of beginning the journey to adulthood. Craig says it's a load of shit.

They appear to give someone hope, to make someone believe that they have someone to love only to crush their spirits when they never found them. They'd be stuck with monochrome images, dull and lifeless stains on their flesh.

He'd always envied people who had color, that means they found their life partners. He hated when he'd have to witness pictures on his classmate's skin come to life when they met the new kid, he felt guilty when he could only stare at his parents' vibrant tattoos with disgust.

Now most of his friends were off in college, many more meeting their perfect matches, leaving Craig alone in this shitty small town. He stared at his forearm in distain, hating the vague shapes that he'd carried on his skin since he was thirteen. Some people were lucky, their tattoo made sense even without the color. Unfortunately, he hadn't been that lucky. He could make out a triangle, one that took up most of his strong forearm. Inside of the shape were what looked like dark smudges, as if he'd smeared ink.

Irritated by just the look of it, he shoved his sleeve back down, focusing again on his schoolwork. He hadn't had the money to travel for school, so the online option was all he had. Of course, this made him much more of a procrastinator than he used to be. Right now, he had three assignments due by Friday, each started and still unfinished on Wednesday.

Despite the looming deadlines, he still picked up his phone as soon as it beeped, already bored of the essay he'd almost finished.

_Hey man_ , His friend Clyde wrote. _Haven't heard from you in a while. How are you?_

Clyde had always worried over Craig, knowing his friend had been depressed and alone. He rolled his eyes; his friend always feared the worst.

_I'm fine. Just working a lot._ He answered simply, to the point as he was never one to share how he was feeling with anyone, not even his closest friends.

He'd just gone back to his essay when his phone rang again, this time signaling a phone call. Seeing the goofy candid he'd taken of Clyde at their senior party, Craig immediately ignored it. He needed to get his schoolwork done and he'd never get anything finished if he answered the phone. Clyde was notorious for long phone calls; the kid didn’t seem to know how to end a conversation to save his life.

Craig groaned in exasperation as his phone rang again, once again flashing Clyde’s photo. He gritted his teeth, weighing his options before answering. On one hand, he could just turn his phone off and finish his assignments, but on the other hand, Clyde would get worried and probably call the police. He wished his imagination was running wild, but it had happened before.

“Hello?” He pinched the bridge of his nose as he answered, his voice monotone and irritated.

“Craig,” Clyde whined. “Why’d you ignore my call!?”

“I have a lot of school work to do and I don’t have time to talk for three hours about stupid shit. What’s so important?’

“We’re all worried about you, dude. You never call us, text, come see us. It’s like you’re a ghost.” There seemed to be true concern in his friend’s voice, but that just irked him more. He didn’t need his friends worrying about him, not when they’re off at college and meeting their soulmates.

“Well stop worrying. I’m just trying to get through the semester.” His voice was harsher than he’d meant it to be, but he just held so much resentment for his friends now that all of them had color. He felt guilty for snapping at Clyde, though. He was one of the few who hadn’t found their partner yet.

“You need to do something other than school and work…Why don’t you come to Denver for the weekend!” Clyde was overly cheery most of the time, but Craig could hear his voice raise an octave in excitement.

“With what money, Clyde?” He stated bluntly, he didn’t have time for this.

“I’ll bring you up. C’mon~! It’ll be fun!”

He sighed, contemplating it for a moment. He could blow Clyde off, make up some story about having class. But what _would_ he do all weekend? He would just lay around watching TV reruns, maybe play some video games, be all around miserable. That’s usually how he spent his weekends.

Or he could take his friend’s offer and spend time around actual people for a change.

“Fine.”

“What?”

“I said fine! I’ll come!”

“Yes! We’re gonna have so much fun, we’ll go to parties and bars and meet all my friends and—”

“Now shut the fuck up, Clyde, and let me finish my schoolwork or I’ll shove my foot so far up your ass you’ll never walk straight again.”

                        ------------------------------------

Craig somehow managed to get all of his assignments done in the nick of time, just barely meeting the Friday 12am deadlines. Thankfully, he didn’t have another outstanding report due for another month, so he wouldn’t have to worry about this weekend.

_This weekend._

He already regretted agreeing to this. Now more than ever he just wanted to curl up in bed and sleep his life away, but instead he was pacing his apartment’s living room waiting for Clyde to show up. He dreaded the hour and a half drive and hoped he could just sleep through most of it. It had nothing to do with Clyde, he was actually excited to see his friend for the first time since they graduated high school.

He really had been avoiding his friends now that he thought about it. He’d turned nineteen during his senior year, and now he was getting ready to celebrate his twenty-first. He hadn’t seen his friends in almost two years. He’d spent all that time wallowing in his own loneliness, resenting all of the people who’d found their other half. He really felt pathetic letting something as simple as that control his life for so long.

Clyde’s ‘shave and a haircut’ knock on the door startled Craig out of his thoughts. He threw his bag over his shoulder and made sure all the lights were turned off before he swung the door open. The brunette stood there, smiling like an idiot. It was nice for Craig to see that he hadn’t changed one bit.

“Let’s get this show on the road.” He mumbled unenthusiastically, pulling his hat tight over his head. The winter was still in full swing, despite it already being midway through January. The wind whipped around them as they walked out to Clyde’s beat up sedan. His friend chatted away, despite Craig’s silence. The kid could fill a room with his mindless babbling.

The talking didn’t end, not even when they got on the road, but it was easy enough conversation. It didn’t require Craig to think, only to nod and grunt. His mind wandered elsewhere, to a world where his loneliness wasn’t literally written on his sleeve. A world where lovers could choose one another, not dictated by the tattoos on their skin. A world where he stayed in touch with his friends, where he didn’t hate them for something out of their control.

“Remember?” Clyde asked, once again bringing Craig out from his own mind.

“Hm?”

“That kid that moved away in fifth grade. You two were friends, I think. He was twitchy, always drank too much coffee?” Craig tried to remember, but it was around sixth grade that the awful stain on his arm appeared, so he couldn’t think of who Clyde was talking about.

“Nah, I don’t remember much from when we were kids, dude.” Clyde laughed, a soft ‘same’ coming from his lips before he continued.

“Well, apparently he moved to Denver, so his parents could open up a bigger coffee shop. He goes to school with us and I hardly recognized him! He actually remembered me! Can you believe it, someone remembered _me_ from that long ago? Anyway, he’s really cool and he asked about you when I told him I was going back home.”

“He asked about me? Why the fuck would anyone do _that?_ ” He cried in mock horror. Clyde laughed at his stupid joke.

“I don’t know, man, you’re pretty terrible.”

They joked around, mocking each other until they finally reached Clyde’s dorm. He, as well as most of his friends from school, attended the University of Denver. There were a few exceptions, like Token who’d gone to Harvard and Wendy who’d gone to Princeton.

He saw some familiar faces as they made their way to Clyde’s room, Jimmy was chatting up a couple girls when he spotted Craig and waved, smiling big but too preoccupied to say hi. Stan saw them and whispered to Kyle, who scolded him for staring. He heard Cartman’s annoying voice shout loudly in the hallway as they were unlocking the door.

“Hey guys, it looks like Tucker didn’t kill himself after all!” Craig gritted his teeth, throwing a middle finger his way before stepping into Clyde’s room. Luckily, he roomed on his own, leaving the other bed untouched. He sighed as he flopped down, cringing at the sound of his own neck popping. He’d been cramped in the car for what felt like forever.

“Everyone seems happy to see you! I’m so glad you agreed to this!” Craig shrugged, sighing.

“I swear to god if Eric fucking Cartman gives me any more shit I will kick his ass.”

“Please don’t do that, I’m probably already breaking rules by having you stay in the dorm with me!” It was when he sat next to Craig on the bed that Craig noticed the pop of color on his friend’s wrist. He jerked his sleeve up, examining the mark closely. It was a simple design, branches he’d become familiar with in high school, pink cherry blossoms cascading down his forearm. They’d bonded when they found out their tattoos were in the same place.

Now he had color.

He had color and never told him.

“You found someone…” He said softly.

“Y-yeah…Bebe Stevens. She never talked to me before, so when we bumped into each other here it just sort of…happened.”

“I-I’m happy for you, dude. I just wish you’d told me.” Craig tried really hard to keep his emotions at bay, he didn’t want to upset Clyde after he’d been so kind. He stood up, shoving his hands in his jacket pocket.

“I’m going out for a smoke.” Clyde stood too, but Craig waved him off.

“You want me to come with?”

“Nah, I just wanna be alone.” Clyde seemed to understand, as he let Craig go without a fight.

He walked to the courtyard and took out his worn pack of cigarettes. He found a shady tree to lean against as he lit the end. He inhaled the grey smoke, feeling it go down his throat smoothly. The nicotine calmed him down, now he felt upset with himself for running away from Clyde like he did. He had no reason to feel so angry, he had no reason to be jealous.

He heard the soft thrumming of a guitar float across the courtyard, the tunes melancholy yet calming. He felt his heart swell, almost as if he were feeling the artist’s pain without hearing any lyrics. He stomped out his cigarette, feeling as if he needed to see the person whose chords were so sad.

He had a feeling hat they were as sad as he was.

When he found the source of the music, he slowly approached, careful not to frighten the person facing away from him. He had wild, golden hair that stuck up everywhere. It was long, and it almost seemed as if he had it pushed back away from his face. The hands on the mahogany guitar were covered in bright colored bandages, a white bandage covered most of his forearm.

Craig stiffened as the music stopped, the person’s hands shaking as they put their instrument away on the grass. He scratched at the bandage covering his forearm, removing it to reveal a monochrome piece all across his skin. It was beautiful in itself, curving lines of music that almost seemed to jump off of his pale skin. Craig felt guilty for looking, however, as he seemed to try and hide it just as Craig himself did. He must feel as lonely and as bitter as he does.

The musician spun around upon hearing Craig’s shoes against the dry grass. His wide, emerald green eyes met Craig’s, his hands trembling as he attempted to cover his tattoo. Craig made a gesture of peace, throwing his hands up and smiling sheepishly.

“S-sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” The blonde in front of him covered his mouth, a small squeak escaping from behind his palms.

“Y-your arm!” Craig cocked his head to the side, following the green orbs to his tattooed arm. He gaped as sparks of color appeared inside his triangle. Vibrant blues and violets spread, swirling around each other. He saw the galaxy appear before his eyes, beautiful color filling the space that he once resented.

He stared up at the blonde before him, his eyes wide and full of questions, but he wasn’t paying any attention to Craig now. Instead, he was gazing at his own arm, a rainbow of color splashing the lines of music, bringing life to an otherwise dark design.

“Y-you…” Craig was at a loss for words. The twitchy boy before him finally met his eyes, sparkling with unshed tears.

“I-it’s colored…”

“Y-yeah, mine too…”

They stood across from each other, both just staring at one another. They’d heard stories, the spark, the love at first sight. They felt none of that, they just felt confused and overwhelmed.

“I-I guess I should introduce myself…” Craig started. “I’m Craig Tucker.”

“H-hi, Craig! I-I’m Tweek, we were in fourth grade together! I-I didn’t recognize you…” He looked Craig over, noting the loss of his blue chullo hat that was currently stored in his back pocket. Maybe he couldn’t recognize his old friend because he’d always worn his hat when they were kids. His raven hair was styled with an undercut, the long hair on the top unkempt in the most perfect way. He had his ears pierced in multiple places, as well as his eyebrow and lip. He found himself staring at those full lips, noting the way they parted in a soft smile. His bright blue eyes pierced through Tweek, making his heart jump for whatever reason.

“Tweek…Clyde was telling me about you on the way here.” Tweek sat down next to his guitar again, fiddling with the strap. He avoided Craig’s eyes, biting his lip as he tried to come up with something-anything-to say. Craig plopped himself next to the blonde, pulling his box of cigarettes out again. He held the box to Tweek, glancing at him from the corners of his eyes.

“Want one?” Tweek took one with his pale fingers, smiling slightly at Craig.

“Thanks…” He offered his lighter before they sat in silence, blowing grey smoke away from each other’s faces. The silence was nice, no longer awkward as they sat together.

“W-wanna get some coffee a-and catch up…?” Tweek was the first to speak as their cigarettes burned out. Craig checked his pockets, nodding once he found his wallet.

“Sure. We can walk, right? I’m just visiting, so no car.” They both stood, stretching out their stiff muscles, marveling at their newly colored tattoos.

“Y-yeah…”

                                                -------------------------------

They talked like they hadn’t been apart for so many years, each falling easily into each other’s patterns and quirks. Craig learned that Tweek has been working for his parents since he could remember, and their years in South Park were Tweek’s favorite. He told him that his parents’ move was devastating for him, causing him to lose all of his friends. He’d thought of Craig a lot since their move, stating that he was the only one who could handle his constant anxiety.

“I wish I’d given you a phone number or something…” Craig sighed, feeling awful that Tweek had been so alone for all this time.

“Y-you didn’t know w-we were leaving, n-no one did. I-I didn’t even know.”

“That was shitty of your family.” Tweek shrugged, resting his hand on his fist as he stared off.

“T-they did what they had to, I-I guess. So, how’s y-your life been?” Craig had been dreading this question, but he knew it was inevitable.

“Nothing…at least not since high school. I keep to myself…” The blonde nodded, taking a sip of his coffee.

“I-it’s because o-of the tattoo, isn’t it?” He found bright blue eyes staring up at him in shock.

“Y-yeah…h-how’d you know?” A pale hand reached out, bandaged fingers gripping onto his sweater sleeve. His hands were shaking, so much emotion had hit him all at once and he couldn’t help his reaction.

“I-I’ve felt the same way…N-now I’m relieved, b-but confused…” Tweek said softly, avoiding his eyes.

“I know, right? We barely know each other anymore, but somehow this happened to us…” Craig thought about his words, trying to say what he was truly feeling without sounding pathetic. “But, we were best friends once…We can do it again.”

Tweek smiled up at him, a true, genuine smile. The blonde had such a sweet smile, with a chip in one of his front teeth. His eyes lit up with his smile, dimples forming on his cheeks. Craig found himself blushing as he stared, how could one person have the most perfect smile?

“W-we can make it work.” Tweek’s voice was soft as he watched Craig’s expression. He looked dumbfounded, his lips slightly parted as a pink flush rose to his cheeks. He didn’t know that stars had formed in his eyes, he only knew how his sapphire eyes sparkled in the light.

                                    --------------------------------

After what felt like hours, the pair finally found themselves walking back to the dorms. They could hear the muffled sounds of music coming from the fraternities as they passed, and Craig idly remembered that Clyde had brought up parties.

“S-so, what does yours mean?” Tweek broke the silence, his second cup of coffee grasped in two hands. Craig looked down at his arm, his sweater sleeves still pushed up. He glanced at the cool hues quickly before looking back to the blonde.

“I’ve always loved space, I want to go someday. I’m taking classes to one day go into aerospace engineering.” Tweek nodded solemnly at his response. “What about yours?”

“W-well…” He chewed on a bitten lip, thinking. “I-I’ve always liked music, i-it calms me down when I’m having a bad day. I guess the r-rainbow means I’m fucking g-gay, apparently.” Craig laughed.

“I guess you’re right.” They stopped at the entrance the dorms, shuffling their feet as they both looked at the door.

“S-so what now?”

“I guess I’ll get your number, Tweek. Since I don’t live in Denver.” The blonde nodded, handing his phone over. They each put their numbers in each other’s phones, laughing as they snuck pictures of one another.

“Craig! There you are!” Clyde’s voice came from behind them, causing them to jump away from the other. Craig shoved his sleeve down, quickly concealing his tattoo from his friend. He’d never hear the end of it if Clyde found out now.

“H-hey, Clyde.” He flipped him off, earning a grin from the brunette.

“I was worried when you didn’t come back, dude.”

“Well, I ran into Tweek from fourth. You were telling me about him in the car, remember? I wanted to catch up.” Clyde seemed to buy that answer, waving at Tweek.

“You’re coming to Bebe’s party, right Tweek?” The blonde nodded, chewing into his lip again.

“Y-yeah, she’s my best friend I-I don’t think I have a choice.” Clyde’s smile beamed as he took him by the arm.

“Yay! Let’s go!!” They all ran to the frat house, Tweek and Craig smiling at each other every time their eyes met.

                                    -------------------------------------

Bebe’s parties were always notorious in high school, a lot of drinking, sex, drugs, you name it went down at her place. Not much seemed to have changed, there was still a metric shit ton of alcohol, students making out with each other in public, and the stoners holed up in the kitchen around the pizza table. Nothing seemed to change, except for Craig.

In high school, his goal was always to get as plastered as he possibly could. He always wanted to lose the entire night, to forget everything. Now, he found himself only drinking casually as he sat around with Tweek and Kenny. Kenny had gotten in for free at the local community college, so he found himself hanging around the frat houses. He’d been staying with his boyfriend off campus.

They sat around, Tweek sharing a bowl with Kenny. Butters was getting his boyfriend some pizza as they sat around chatting. Kenny seemed happy that Craig was coming back out of his self-created shell. He also looked between the two with knowing eyes.

“So, got any good ass lately, Craig?” Craig flipped him off.

“Pervert. That’s not your business.” He smirked.

“So, you have, you just won’t tell me.”

“That’s not what that meant, asshole.” Kenny laughed at him, the weed definitely getting to him. Just his laugh alone made Tweek laugh as well, the sound bouncing off of Craig’s ear drums in the most beautiful way. He found himself blushing again, taking a sip of his beer to keep Kenny from seeing.

“Hey there, guys! I got everyone some food!” Butters came back with four plates of pizza. Tweek and Kenny immediately grabbed for theirs, scarfing it down. Craig thanked Butters, watching them as they ate.

“So, how’ve you been?” Butters asked Craig as he sat in between him and Kenny.

“I’ve been okay, and you?” He always liked having Butters around, especially when he and Kenny started dating. It was a little weird at first, Butters not completely comfortable with his sexuality, but apparently whatever fucked up god that decided tattoos dictated their love lives wasn’t ever wrong. They fell for each other eventually, Kenny calming down from his man-slut stage and becoming much less of a douche.

“G-good! Ken and I are getting engaged as soon as he can afford the ring. Poor thing has been working his ass off to afford it…” He looked over to his partner sympathetically. Craig was burning with questions, knowing that Butters had been in the same situation he was currently in.

“Butters…Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, buddy!” He looked over at Craig, smiling softly at him.

“H-how’d you know your tattoo was right about Kenny?” He looked away, unable to handle his friendly grin. He felt so stupid for asking, and he was about to take it back when Butters responded.

“I knew when I didn’t wanna be around anyone more than I wanted to be around Ken. I just got bored hanging with friends when he wasn’t there. And I lost it when he died the first time after we got our colors…” Craig remembered that. Butters, sweet, happy Butters just broke down. He was like an empty shell until Kenny inevitably came back, it was awful.

“Do you have your colors, Craig?” He’d whispered the question into his ear, knowing Kenny well enough to keep it quiet from him.

“Y-yeah….” He nodded towards Tweek, who was now laughing hysterically at cat pictures on Kenny’s phone. Butters smiled, patting Craig’s arm.

“He’s a good guy, Craig. And he missed all his friends from back home so bad, especially you. You _were_ best friends after all.”

“I guess you’re right. Thanks, Butters.”

“You’re welcome, buddy.”

Craig decided to walk Tweek home to his apartment once he’d almost fallen asleep on the frat’s couch. He knew that his friend wasn’t sober by any means, and he didn’t trust most of the guys from the frat. Tweek held onto Craig’s arm, trying to focus on the sidewalk in front of him.

“S-sorry I got w-way too high, Craig…” Tweek whispered, trembling as he gripped onto his sleeve.

“Don’t worry about it. Honestly, I’m just happy to be out of there. I was way too _sober._ ” He chuckled, taking his hat off of his head to firmly place it on the blonde’s head.

“C-Craig…D-do you think it was a mistake?” His whisper was so quiet that Craig barely caught it.

“What?”

“Our tattoos…w-was it a mistake?” Craig shook his head, looking down at the shorter man.

“No. I don’t think it was a mistake…I guess we were supposed to find each other and rekindle our friendship…” He shrugged.

They reached Tweek’s apartment building, which was farther from the college than he would have liked. The blonde unlocked the doors, pulling Craig in with him.

“Hm?”

“I-I’m not letting you walk back by yourself…besides, I’m worried Clyde will get kicked out if they find you…” He was right, Clyde was definitely not allowed to have guests in his dorm room.

“That’s cool. You live alone?” Tweek nodded as he pressed his floor’s button on the elevator.

“M-my parents pay for m-most of it since I-I work for them…”

“Must be nice. I pay for mine, but I work with my mom at the bank so it’s not too bad.” Tweek shrugged, his lethargy seeming to get the best of him now. He unlocked his door, holding it opened for Craig.

“E-excuse the mess.” Tweek lived in a fairly small apartment, only one bedroom, but it had a spacious living room. He had a couch and a loveseat that were both piled with pillows and blankets. His end tables were covered in coffee cups, all empty at least. He had a desk scattered with papers and a T.V that was still running Netflix. The entire place smelled like coffee, which wasn’t entirely unpleasant.

“I-I sleep on the couch, b-but I’ll take the loveseat if you want…” He shook his head, sitting next to his friend as he plopped down on the couch.

“Nah, I’ll do whatever.” Tweek found Red Racer on Netflix and switched it on, much to Craig’s delight. He must have remembered how much they liked that show when they were kids. They watched for a while before Craig realized Tweek was snoring. He’d fallen asleep in his sitting position, his mouth opened slightly as he snored.

Craig smiled at the sight, scooching over to get up as quietly as he could manage. Tweek wasn’t having that, apparently, as he fell over onto Craig’s lap, his head resting on his thigh. After a few moments of debate, and deep breathing to calm his racing heart, he decided to lean back the recliner, so they could both be comfortable.

He pet the blonde’s hair softly, pulling a blanket from behind the couch over to drape over him.

_No, Tweek, they weren’t wrong._

_The tattoos were completely right._

_I think we belong together._

                                                ------------------------------

They spent that weekend together, mostly just hanging around and talking. Tweek had been really confused upon waking in Craig’s lap, almost screaming in embarrassment. He’d tried to cover his bright red face before Craig saw, but he’d noticed and just laughed it off.

“I-I’m still really s-sorry I fell asleep on you the other night!”

“Don’t worry about it, I thought you looked really cute.” Tweek flushed again, his cheeks puffing out in embarrassment.

“I-I’m not cute!” Craig laughed, patting the top of his head.

“Want me to shut up?”

“Yes!” Craig laughed again, this time earning a soft chuckle from his friend. Now Tweek was walking him back to the college, where he’d meet Clyde and head home. He felt sad to see Craig go, he’d gotten used to the company at home and he honestly liked being around him. He didn’t think he was weird or a freak for his twitches and anxieties. He just saw him as Tweek, the kid he’d been best friends with in elementary, the person who’d completed his tattoo.

He didn’t realize he was biting his lip again until he tore a piece of skin off.

“What’s up, Tweek? You got quiet…” He shook his head, sighing as he let go of his lip.

“I just…d-don’t want you t-to go, Craig.” He admitted, regretting his words as soon as they left his mouth.

“I don’t want to go either. But we can still talk…” He smiled, trying to reassure the blonde.

“I-if you could…W-would you live with me?” He asked, hypothetically of course.

“Yep. No doubt about it. I liked having someone around too.” Tweek smiled, reassured that he hadn’t been too much of a bother this weekend. He didn’t know that his question would spark something in Craig, an idea that would probably never happen, but he would try his damndest to try and _make_ it happen.

Craig would find a way to get into the University of Denver. He’d find a way to stay closer to Tweek, no matter how hard or impossible it may seem.

                                    ----------------------------

Craig’s parents noticed a change in him as soon as he got back, his mother noticed that he’d taken more shifts than what was probably healthy at the bank. His father noticed that he was doing better and better in school, receiving an email from his professor telling him that his son’s GPA rose.

They were determined to get to the bottom of it all, both had an idea what had happened, but they needed proof.

“Craig, show me your arm.” His mother demanded when he came into work. He just looked at her, confused.

“Um, no?” His mother flipped him off after looking around to ensure no one would see her. She took his arm, jerking the sleeve up. She let out a squeal of delight at what she saw.

“You found your colors! Oh, Craig, I’m so happy for you!” She hugged him tightly, hitting him with questions.

_What’s her name? Did you know her already? What’s she like? When can we meet her?_

Finally, Craig snapped, unable to take it anymore.

“It’s not a girl, mom! Jesus…” She was quiet for a moment, but her smile never faltered.

“Well that’s okay, baby. If he’s your soulmate, then I love him just as much no matter what.” Craig sighed, looking away from his mother.

“I miss him, mom. I wanna move to Denver to be closer, that’s why I’ve been saving money…” She smiled, holding her son’s face in her hands.

“Craig, if that’s where you want to go, we’re more than happy to help. We’ll give you whatever help you need.” Craig smiled down at her mother, wiping her tears away. He hated when his mother cried.

“Thanks, mom.” 

With his parents’ help, he was finally able to move to Denver after a few short months. He’d texted Tweek every day, even calling him at night to talk about their days. He’d decided to give his friend the good news before he’d even packed his first bag. A text wouldn’t be enough, so instead he called.

“H-hello?” His soft, shaky voice answered.

“Tweek, I’m moving to Denver!” He came right out with it, unable to hold it in. He heard a soft gasp, and then a laugh.

“R-really?!”

“Yeah! And look, I don’t expect to stay with you or anything. If I have to I’ll—” He was cut off by Tweek’s soft cry.

“No! Stay with me, Craig! I-I’ve been so b-bored and lonely since you left!” Craig was silent as he remembered what Butters said.

_I knew when I didn’t wanna be around anyone more than I wanted to be around Ken. I just got bored hanging with friends when he wasn’t there._

“M-me too, Tweek.” He took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart. “Hey, can I ask you something?”

“A-anything.”

“Do you think…maybe we can…um…” Tweek chuckled softly, remarking at his hesitation.

“S-spit it out, y-you’re starting to sound like m-me already…”

“Can we t-try to date? Or something?” He wanted to hide away, feeling like a total idiot for even asking.

“A-are you asking me out?”

“Y-yeah! Kinda! I don’t know!” Craig blurted out, his face and neck feeling like they were on fire.

“I-I’d like that, Craig.”

                                                --------------------------

After his transfer to the University had been accepted, he spent most of his time packing. In just a few days he’d pack up his shitty car full of his stuff and leave South Park. He’d finally be leaving the place he hated, the place he’d lived his entire life. And he’s doing it because he has the most perfect human being waiting on him in Denver.

He couldn’t believe that after only a few short months at home that he already missed Tweek more than he’d ever missed anyone before. Even playing games online with friends seemed boring, he couldn’t even bring himself to seem interested in the game. He’d spend the whole time texting his friend, dropping out if he wanted to call.

He felt guilty for it, sure, but by the way his other friends acted, it wouldn’t be like that forever. They all seemed to be able to balance their other half and their friends with ease. He’d finally packed his final bag when he’d gotten a call from Tweek, letting him know that classes were over for the day, so he’d be home. Once he’d received the address he got on the road, not stopping until he was parked at the apartment.

Tweek came out to help, smiling and laughing as they made excited chit chat. It didn’t seem to take long at all for them to fall into their normal patterns with each other. They’d unpacked everything, which wasn’t too much for the small apartment much to Craig’s delight.

“Well, that was quick. What do you wanna do now?” They’d turned the unused bedroom into Craig’s room, but keeping the video games in the living room for them both to share.

“I-I gotta work in the morning, b-but we can…um…” Tweek blushed, biting his lip.

“You wanna go on a date?” He guessed, stifling laughter as Tweek looked up at him with a startled expression.

“Y-yeah!” Craig checked the time, cringing when he saw it was five o clock already.

“Well, why don’t we stay in tonight since you have to work. We can watch some movies or something.” Tweek smiled as he nodded, settling on the couch. Craig sat next to him again, grabbing the remote. They put on some dumb movie that neither of them really cared for, each inching closer as the minutes passed.

Eventually, Craig found his arms holding Tweek as his head rested on his shoulder. It was nice, just a little bit of contact between them was like heaven. The blonde was very warm, his shaking minimal at best. Tweek seemed calmer around him, as if he felt safer.

This time, it was Craig who fell asleep first. Long days at the bank and long nights doing schoolwork finally got to him, and the warm boy beside him didn’t help his lethargy. Tweek watched him as he slept, seeing his expression relax. He was at peace, breathing slowly and calmly. His heart was overwhelmed with an emotion he couldn’t place, it was something he’d never felt before. He felt the tears spill over as he looked at Craig.

He wasn’t sad, he wasn’t anxious. He was so unbelievably happy to have Craig that it felt like he’d burst. He leaned up and pressed an anxious kiss to his cheek, holding his breath to make sure he didn’t wake him. When he didn’t stir, he did it again, blushing like mad.

“T-Tweekers…” Tweek had to hold his hand over his mouth to keep from making a startled noise. He held his breath for what seemed like forever before he realized his friend wasn’t waking. He was talking in his sleep.

_Dreaming about me…?_

                                                -------------------------

Craig was nervous, but really excited at the same time, to properly ask Tweek on a date. They counted their night in as a date, but Craig wanted it to be official. He wanted everyone to know that Tweek was his and he was Tweek’s. He tugged on a black shirt, suddenly self-conscious as he looked at the bright tattoo on his arm. Everyone who saw them out tonight would know. They’d all know that Craig and Tweek were made for each other.

He looked in the mirror, playing with his hair to distract himself from the nerves. The long locks on top seemed to always spike up when they weren’t trapped under his hat. He straightened up his brow piercing, frowning at the patch that had been devoid of hair for years due to an incident from when he was a kid. The girls always swooned, thinking the scar made him look manly, he just hated that it made his eyebrows forever uneven.

He wondered what Tweek thought about the imperfection. Did he like it like the girls always did?

He drove to campus with a single rose on his passenger seat, he wanted to surprise Tweek, and since they lived together the only way to do that would be to pick him up from class. He knew his roommate’s work schedule, as he always kept it stuck to the fridge. He knew his classes as well, mainly because he always set four alarms on class mornings. There were little things that Tweek did that were just so _him,_ things that had Craig falling for him every day.

He waited outside the music hall, the rose in one hand and a burning cigarette in the other. He couldn’t seem to calm his nerves. His stomach was in knots and his heart fluttered unevenly in his chest. He cursed at himself for getting so worked up, it wasn’t like this was his first time asking someone out.

No, it wasn’t the first.

But this is different.

Tweek wasn’t all those girls (and boys for that matter) that he’d asked out. Tweek was special. He was Craig’s best friend. Someone who, despite the time that separated them, somehow picked up where they had left off. Craig didn’t know if this meant that they were meant to _be_ together, maybe these things worked for friends too, but he knew in his gut that there was no other person he’d prefer to be around. No one made him laugh, made him smile, made his insides turn into mush like Tweek did.

Craig was startled by the first student to open the door. He quickly put out his cigarette as he got a questioning look from them as they passed. He scanned every student, looking for the familiar mess of blonde hair and bright band-aids. When he didn’t see Tweek, he began to worry. His music theory class _was_ today, wasn’t it? What was taking him so long?

Craig finally gave up on waiting outside and pushed the door open. Once he stepped inside, he scanned the remaining students. None of them were Tweek.

            He glanced in every classroom window, most devoid of anyone except for the occasional teacher and practicing student. He didn’t hear the familiar pluck of a guitar, or a piano (as Craig had discovered that Tweek was very good on the piano as well). It wasn’t until he heard soft whimpering coming from a back hallway that he’d found any lead to Tweek.

            He rushed down the hallway, not minding the rose still clenched in his hand. He could hear snickering as well as a soft yelp of pain, one that he knew immediately to belong to Tweek.

            He found his friend, disheveled as he’d curled up on the floor. His hands were shaking as they gripped his hair, a bruise forming on his cheekbone. The boys standing over him were unfamiliar to Craig, but their words as well as Tweek’s appearance had him seeing red.

            “Aw, don’t cry little faggot!”

            “Yeah, you started it by standing up for your boyfriend!”

            “We told you we’d kick your ass, but you kept talking.”

            “For a fairy he fights pretty hard, though. But three beats one fair and square.” They laughed, and Craig approached quietly, much more composed than the raging emotions that were ready to boil over.

            “C-Craig…!” Tweek’s whisper was barely audible, his eyes wide as he stared up at him. He had blood on the corner of his mouth as well as trickling from his nose. He put up a good fight, but Craig would finish it.

            He grabbed the closest boy by the collar and pinned him against the wall, lifting him until his feet dangled. He let out a startled cry, the other boys turning to Craig as they witnessed their friend slammed into the wall over and over. Craig let go when he was knocked out, glancing at the other two with rage in his eyes.

            “I’d fuck off if I were you.” He noticed the other boys had bruises of their own, scratches on their face and arms where Tweek had fought back.

            “W-woah, c-calm down man…”

            “You hurt my boyfriend. If you value your lives, I suggest you run.” He kept his voice as composed as he could, but his words still shook with fury.

            They didn’t seem to need another warning, as they dragged their friend with them as they ran.

            “Tweek…” He turned his attention to the blonde in the floor, kneeling down and patting his shaking hands.

            “S-sorry, Craig…I-it just kinda s-slipped out…” Tweek gripped his hands so hard that Craig was sure they’d break, but he just rubbed the back of his palms softly with his thumbs.

            “What slipped out? It’s okay now…” He tried to reassure him, but Tweek wasn’t afraid of them.

            “I-I accidentally l-let it slip to B-Bebe that I-I have color….! A-and they c-came after me when they h-heard me telling her it was y-you…!” Craig smiled, pulling his hand away to hand him the now bent rose.

            “Tweek, I was coming to ask you on a date…A-an official one. I-I guess I let that slip too, huh…” He chuckled at himself, rubbing the back of his neck after Tweek took the ruined rose gingerly.

            “Y-you were so badass though…E-even when you called me your b-boyfriend…” Tweek let out a shaky laugh, the stress melting away now that Craig found him.

            “Yeah, I could have beaten them up some more, but you took care of a lot of that…”

            “W-well, I got mad t-that they insulted you…I-I threw the first punch…” He admitted sheepishly.

            “I’m proud of you, Tweekers. Now, let’s go get you cleaned up. We don’t have to go on that date, we can just stay in.” He helped the blonde up, surprised when he threw himself into his arms. He gripped Craig’s waist, relaxing as gentle hands started rubbing soothing circles into his back.

            “I-I like that idea…”

            “Anything for my boyfriend.”

                                                ----------------------------

            Word spread about Craig and Tweek’s relationship around campus, but neither could be bothered to care. They were too wrapped up in each other to listen to the whispers, always holding hands, feeling each other’s warmth and steady pulse. It was like they couldn’t keep their hands away, always wanting to be intertwined.

            Bebe was ecstatic when she found out that Tweek got his colors, squealing like a child and hugging them both close. Clyde had a similar reaction, but Craig’s glare kept him from hugging them. Most of the other students from South Park just congratulated them, seeming happy that Craig found someone after so many years of moping.

            Now Craig was determined to treat his boyfriend to an amazing night out, both of their attempts at a date out had failed, not like either really cared. They were both okay with staying in and cuddling, but Craig wanted to treat him tonight. He’d taken more shifts at the local bank, his old boss had graciously recommended him for a transfer, just so he could afford something nice. He knew Tweek didn’t have expensive tastes (with the exception of coffee), but it felt nice to do something special for someone else.

            After some digging, he found a small diner not far from the university that he was sure he’d like. The icing on the cake would be how he’d be dressed.

            Tweek had a soft spot for the aesthetics of Grease. He loved the fashion most of all, confessing to Craig after they’d finished off a bottle of wine that he was extremely attracted to Danny. He tried to explain that he always loved the ‘bad boys’, but he was so drunk that he accidentally said, ‘I have bad taste in men’. He freaked out, thinking he’d offended Craig, but Craig only laughed at him and agreed.

            Now he was determined to ask his new boyfriend out on their first official date dressed as a greaser. It was brilliant, really. He smiled at himself in the mirror, loving the way he’d slicked his hair back. He combed any stray pieces back, making sure he looked perfect. Tweek would be so surprised when he came home.

            It had been a long day at the café for the blonde. He’d burned himself (again), this time he was sure it would scar, he’d messed up two orders, he’d given the wrong change once. All of his failures swirled in his head like nasty clouds, threatening to make his eyes rain with spilled tears, making his body shake like thunder.

            He ran a shaky hand through his hair, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself. He knew Craig was home, and even though he knew he’d understand, he didn’t want to be this way as soon as he walked in the door. He glanced down at his arm, smiling fondly as he saw the rainbow of color poking out from behind his sleeve. He couldn’t help but look at what had blossomed because of Craig and feel his anxieties melting away. He felt deep in his heart that they were meant for each other.

            He struggled with the lock for a minute before he opened the door, cursing softly to himself when it finally swung open. He stepped inside, hanging up his keys. It took him a moment before he saw him, but when he did he was stunned into silence. A blush crept over his cheeks as he looked him over, his heart thudding in his chest at the sight of him.

            Craig, punk-ish, messy haired, badass Craig looked like he’d jumped straight out of his favorite movie. His raven hair was slicked back, only a few strands falling in his face. He’d taken his piercings out, save for his ears, the sight strange, yet still absolutely stunning. A white t-shirt stretched over his broad chest, tight in the most perfect places. Tweek secretly wished he wasn’t wearing the black leather jacket so he could see more of his toned muscles, but he also hoped he’d never take it off as it hugged him in just the right places. He couldn’t bring himself to look at his pants, knowing they were tight and afraid he’d literally pass out from the sight.

            “O-ohmygod…!” Tweek’s words slurred together in a startled screech, covering his face in an attempt to hide his blush.

            “L-like it?” Craig chuckled, walking over to his boyfriend and trying to pry his hands away from his face. The blonde wouldn’t budge, hands trembling as he tried to keep his composure.

            “Y-yeah…! H-holy shit, C-Craig! Y-you did t-this for m-me?” The taller man hugged him gently, a laugh still rumbling in his cheek.

            “Yep. Thought you’d like it.” He took a deep breath before continuing. “I did all this to ask you on a date. A real date out this time.”

            Tweek’s answering smile could have lit up the room as he finally uncovered his face. He looked up at Craig and he could have sworn that those green eyes of him fucking sparkled.

            “G-give me a minute to c-clean up and we’ll g-go, okay?” Craig nodded, letting his boyfriend go so he could rush to the bathroom. He watched him disappear down the hall, not realizing he was smiling like an idiot after him.

                                                ----------------------------

            Their first date out was a success, but Craig could tell that Tweek was getting tired. He was sleep deprived as is, normally only getting four hours of sleep a night, but today was a long day for him. They talked about it, worked out his issues he was having because of work. Neither one knew what they were supposed to talk about, but they didn’t mind just talking about their days with each other. They could talk about nothing for hours and be happy.

            Tweek was struggling, however. He could feel his cheeks heat up and a stab of desire hit him in the stomach every time he looked up at Craig. He’d found him attractive since they’d met again, sure, but tonight Craig was…

            It was different, for sure, and incredibly hot, but Tweek thought that maybe he was feeling this way because he did all of this for _him._ Craig took out his piercings for _him._ Craig dressed up like this for _him._ Craig took him out and treated _him_ to a nice dinner. He couldn’t fathom how he’d gotten so lucky to be entangled with someone like Craig for the rest of his life.

            “Tweek? You okay, honey?” The blonde blushed, not realizing Craig had been watching him stare off.

            “Y-yeah…J-just thinking…” His heart was pounding at the simple pet name, he’d never been called anything so sweetly before.

            “You’re ready to go home.” Craig smiled, threading his fingers through the blonde’s.

            “Y-you know me l-like the back of y-your hand, don’t y-you?”

            “I’m learning something new about you every day…”

            Craig paid the check, thanking the waitress before they headed out of the door. He opened the car door for his boyfriend, earning a smile and soft ‘thank you’ from the smaller man. They drove in silence, their hands warm as they held onto each other. Tweek was relaxed, almost dozing as they drove across town.

            “Tweek?” He barely heard the soft whisper and he was too tired to answer. He heard the soft thud of the door shutting before he felt himself being unbuckled from his seat. He could feel gentle arms lift him bridal style. He groaned, tried to protest weakly, but Craig only shushed him.

            “It’s okay, honey. Just sleep.” He let his head rest against the taller man’s chest, listening to the soft breathing and strong heartbeat. This was the calmest he’d felt all day, all of today’s stresses had melted away. Right now, it was only him and the sound of Craig’s heartbeat.

            He didn’t remember hearing the doors open. The next thing he knew, he felt himself being covered up with a thick blanket. Craig’s scent was all around him as he nuzzled into the pillow. He could feel himself dozing off again until he’d felt Craig kiss his forehead. He started walking away, earning a soft whimper from the blonde.

            “S-stay…?” His voice was soft and rough with exhaustion. He heard a deep chuckle come from his boyfriend.

            “Okay, Tweek.” Craig sat on the edge of his bed, prying off his shoes and throwing his jacket on the floor. He left his shirt on, but he was glad to be free of the tight pants. He smiled at Tweek, his breath had become slow and even again. As he laid down next to him, he blushed as the smaller man turned and snuggled into his chest.

            Craig stroked his hair for a while before he could feel his own drowsiness coming over him. He nuzzled his nose into the blonde locks, inhaling the scent of coffee that was distinctly Tweek. Holding his boyfriend gently against him, he’d finally realized something he’d been pushing away from his mind since they met.

            He loved Tweek, more than he’s loved anything else in his life.

                                                -----------------------------

            The spring semester had come and gone, summer break finally casting its bright rays onto the exasperated students. Craig was stressed over exams, sure, but nothing compared to Tweek stressing over exams. He’d been either inconsolable or focused on nothing but studying, there was no in between for him. Craig didn’t mind, he was more than willing to support his boyfriend in any way he needed. He’d made so many late-night coffee runs, given supportive speeches, been snapped at by the usually sweet man, but everything was worth it when Tweek finally received his final grade.

            Despite all of the stress, Tweek had a 4.0 GPA. He was incredibly intelligent, always working hard to one day own his own coffee shop like his parents. He wanted nothing more than to branch out on his own and do what he’s passionate about. Craig could see that he thought little of his own dreams, but he would always support Tweek no matter what he wanted to do with his life. They were still young, Tweek being only twenty while Craig had turned twenty-one. They had their whole lives to figure out what they wanted to do.

            Tweek felt guilty for all of the late nights, and arguments he’d forced Craig into. He’d been so mean to his boyfriend because of how stressed he was and Craig had been so patient with him. He was always so gentle, so reassuring. He didn’t know what he would have done if he didn’t have Craig with him to keep him somewhat calm during exams.

Now they wouldn’t have to worry about any of that for a few months, they’d be free to spend time together outside of work. Tweek was excited, all he wanted to do was spend his days with his boyfriend, snuggling in, maybe taking a vacation. The possibilities were endless for them, this would be the first time they had someone to spend time with.

After they’d gotten off of work, they decided to spend their night in watching TV. Tweek was snuggled into Craig’s chest, their fingers intertwined, their breathing even. They seemed to spend their nights like this, all wrapped up in blankets and each other’s warmth. Craig found himself looking down at his boyfriend, watching as his eyes followed the people on the screen.

“Tweek?”

“Hm?”

“Can I kiss you?” It was a question that had been burning into his mind, a suggestion that was always on the tip of his tongue, but he never had the nerve to ask. Tweek’s cheeks flushed a delicate pink, his wide green eyes staring up at him.

“K-kiss me?” Craig nodded.

“Y-yes, it’s o-okay.”

Craig leaned down, tilting his head to keep from bumping his boyfriend’s nose. His eyes fluttered closed as he felt his lips press softly against Tweek’s. His heart was racing in his chest, his face felt warm. A sharp pang of desire hit him when Tweek hesitantly licked his bottom lip. They parted then, trying to catch their breath. The blonde’s hands grabbed at his shirt, pulling him back down into a deeper kiss.

Tweek pulled him down on top of him, groaning as their tongues fought for dominance. Craig propped himself up with one hand on the couch, the other found his boyfriend’s cheek, cradling his face as they kissed. Tweek was pulling Craig closer and closer, wanting to feel more and more of him. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, pressing his boyfriend close to him.

They were both trembling messes as they parted again for air. They stared into each other’s eyes, both feeling their hearts swell at the sight of their lover.

“I-I love you, Tweekers…” Craig whispered, pressing their foreheads together.

“I-I love you too, Craig…” They nuzzled their noses together, content in each other’s arms.

They loved each other wholeheartedly, they’d found their perfect match and they had no intentions of ever letting each other go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porn chapter!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY FINISHED IT BE PROUD OF ME T.T  
> If you read my last fic, I explained why it's taken me so long to update my unfinished Creek fics, but I'll summarize here really quick.  
> My mental health has been shit, and I haven't had the motivation to keep writing. I wanted to make sure I gave you guys quality content, so I decided to wait it out. I'm not really much better, but writing has been a welcome distraction.  
> Thank you all so much for your patience with me and your kind words. They really get me through the day sometimes.  
> XOXOXO  
> Ana

The summer was starting to wind down, classes would start in a few short weeks, and Craig wished he had more time to spend with his favorite person. They’d been together every moment they possibly could have, but it still didn’t seem like enough time. Their summer consisted of working, dates, nights in, and most of all fooling around.

They hadn’t gone all the way yet, Tweek was still very shy and scared to have sex with Craig. Craig wasn’t upset by any means, he understood how he felt. They hadn’t even been officially dating for a year yet, but they had a connection that was stronger than any other, making them feel like they’d been together forever. So, Craig was very shocked when Tweek pulled him into their bedroom, pressing his bitten lips hard against his.

“H-hey…?” He breathed when his boyfriend moved to his neck, nipping and sucking dark marks into the skin.

Tweek seemed to ignore him, pulling him down onto the bed with him. Craig could feel his heart racing in his chest and his jeans were getting tight. He had to take his boyfriend’s hands away from his chest as he tried to pull his shirt up over his head, pinning them down on the bed.

“H-hey! What’s gotten into you, babe?” Tweek bit his lip, his cheeks flushing even darker.

“N-nothing, I just w-want you…” It was such a sudden thing. One minute, Craig was waiting for his lover to get home from work, then said lover’s tongue was down his throat the next. It was not in his character at all, making Craig worry.

“You’ve never attacked me like that, babe.”

“D-did I upset you? O-oh god, I-I’m so sorry…! I-I should have a-asked first!” Craig shushed him, kissing his forehead gently.

“No, honey. You know if I wanted you to stop, I would have told you to stop. Did something happen to make you so…bold?”

“I-I just…W-we’ve never h-had sex and I…” He sighed, thinking about his words. “I-I decided I-I trust you…I-I’m not scared anymore…”

“Are you sure this is what you want, Tweek? I don’t want you to regret being with me…”

“I’ll never regret being with you!” Tweek growled softly, pulling on his shirt roughly. “S-so just fuck me C-Craig.”

Craig groaned as their lips crashed together again, their tongues exploring each other’s mouths. They pressed their bodies closer to one another, soft, needy whimpers coming from Tweek. He felt as if his heart was pounding out of his chest, his breath came in short gasps as Craig’s lips pressed tender kisses down his jaw and to his neck. He bit down on his knuckle, squirming under his boyfriend as he sucked dark marks into the skin of his neck.

Long fingers gently brushed against his skin as Craig unbuttoned Tweek’s shirt, his lips moving down his chest until he pressed as soft kiss onto his nipple. The blonde squirmed, groaning at the odd yet pleasurable feeling. His hips ground against his boyfriend’s as he took the bud into his mouth, sucking softly. Craig chuckled, looking up to find what a mess Tweek had become.

His usually messy blonde hair was starting to stick to his forehead, his face was flushed a deep red. He was panting softly, his fist pressed against his mouth. Craig pulled his hand away, lacing their fingers together.

“Y-you sure this is okay?” He asked one more time. Tweek could only nod, afraid his voice would betray him. He almost started drooling when his boyfriend pulled his shirt over his head, exposing his toned chest.

Craig continued to kiss down his lover’s chest until he reached the hem of his pants, smirking to himself as he saw how tented they were. Tweek was trembling as he unbuttoned them, taking his time with the zipper. He felt a shaking hand on his head, quivering fingers gripping onto his hair. For a moment he worried that Tweek was changing his mind.

“D-don’t tease me, a-asshole…!” Craig had to stifle a laugh, knowing full well the blonde would probably rip his hair out.

He obliged to his impatient lover, pulling away his jeans and boxers in one swift movement.

Tweek’s cock sprung to attention, his head already beading up with precum. He drug his tongue up the shaft, earning a sharp cry from the blonde. His fingers tightened in Craig’s hair, making his own cock twitch in excitement. Without missing a beat, he took the throbbing head into his mouth, the salty taste of Tweek overwhelming his senses. His boyfriend was trembling beneath him, his dick hard and hot in his mouth. He swallowed him to the hilt, groaning softly around his length.

Tweek’s legs were trembling around his shoulders, his breath hitching in his throat. He watched as his lover bobbed his head up and down at an agonizing pace. His tongue would swirl around his tip, and he’d have to bite his lip hard to keep from bucking his hips into Craig’s mouth. He felt like his insides were on fire, with every suck he felt like he’d explode.

His vision was starting to cloud over, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He wouldn’t last long like this, if Craig didn’t stop he’d—

“I-I’m…!” His voice came out in a hitched gasp. Without thinking, he pulled Craig’s hair to keep from coming in his mouth.

He didn’t expect a sharp moan to escape his boyfriend’s mouth, or the animalistic look he was given for it.

“S-sorry! I-I…!” Craig smirked, moving from Tweek’s lower half to kiss his forehead. He nipped at his ear, earning a soft yelp from his lover.

“Don’t be…D-do it again.” Their lips met once more, this time was mostly the gnashing of teeth and tongue. Tweek tested the waters, tugging gently on raven locks. Craig ground his hips against Tweek’s, his breath hitching. The blonde pulled harder, gasping as he bucked his hips again.

Craig pulled away, reaching into their bedside table. Tweek eyed the lube and condom in his hand, feeling his anxiety rising.

“I-is this still okay, babe?” Their eyes met, and Tweek only nodded in response. He was ready for this, he wanted Craig now more than he’s ever wanted anything.

He watched as his boyfriend poured the lube on his fingers, adjusting their position so he could gently rub around his entrance. He jumped at the contact, causing Craig’s ministrations to stop and a concerned glance to be thrown his way.

“I-I’m okay…j-just weird…” Craig kissed him softly before starting to massage the tight ring of muscle again. He distracted his lover by lapping his tongue against his lips while he slowly inserted one finger. Tweek squirmed around him, a soft whimper coming from him. He waited until the blonde seemed to adjust before he worked it in and out. Eventually, he was brave enough to add another, keeping his movements slow and gentle.

Tweek seemed to come undone beneath him, his trembling hands finding Craig’s hair once again. He angled his fingers, hoping to hit that spot inside him that would make him a lewd mess. When he found it, he smiled at Tweek’s cry of pleasure and the buck of his hips. He hit it a few more times, watching as his lover’s cock started to drip with precum and his eyes welled with tears. He was met with a frustrated whine as he removed his fingers and lubed up his cock.

“T-tell me if I hurt you, okay?” Craig could feel his nerves rising. The last thing he wanted was to cause his boyfriend any discomfort.

The blonde surprised him by gripping his hair hard and pulling sharply.

“S-shut up a-and fuck me, Craig.”

Craig didn’t need any more encouragement than that. He lined his dick up with his lover’s hole, slowly pushing in.

He stopped a couple times before he was fully inside, kissing his boyfriend’s tears away and kissing him gently when his breath hitched. He panted heavily when he was taken up to the hilt, holding Tweek tightly. This connection was so intense, he didn’t think he could love Tweek more until this moment. Now that they were intimate in a whole new way, his love and passion for him was intensified.

After a few moments of indulging in each other’s presence, Craig started to move. He started off slow, relishing in Tweek’s soft whimpers and mewls of pleasure. They made love slow at first, both just basking in the pleasure of each other. Tweek once again brought out something primal in him by jerking on his hair and whispering into his ear.

“F-faster!”

Their soft lovemaking turned into something hot and animalistic, their moans and grunts along sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room. Tweek was clenched tightly around his boyfriend, his neglected cock leaking against his stomach. He pulled Craig closer by his shoulders, his blunt nails digging into the skin of his back and leaving red lines. This only turned Craig on more, as he pulled his lover’s hips closer, angling to hit that spot that would drive Tweek insane.

Tweek’s hips bucked against Craig’s, a harsh cry escaping his lips as his eyes rolled back. Craig continued to pound into him, his cock twitching as his boyfriend tightened around him. He was getting close, he could feel the heat pooling in his abdomen. Their lips crashed together again as Craig started to pump Tweek in time with his thrusts.

Tweek couldn’t take it anymore, after a couple more thrusts he came hard and hot all over Craig’s hand. Craig followed soon after, riding out his orgasm until he collapsed on top of his lover.

They lay there, their breathing heavy and their hearts racing. Tweek held Craig tightly, stroking his hair as his head lay on his chest. He never knew he could love a person like this, that he wouldn’t be disgusted by their sweaty bodies or the feeling of someone else’s seed inside him.

“I-I forgot the condom…” Tweek let out a soft laugh at Craig’s voice. It was hoarse and small in apology.

“Y-you’ll just have to r-remember next time.” Craig slowly pulled out, leaving Tweek empty. It wasn’t comfortable.

“So, there’ll be a next time?” He propped himself up on his elbow as he laid next to Tweek, an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face.

“W-well, according to my arm we’re stuck together f-forever, so yeah.” He giggled softly, looking at their bright tattoos. They were both so different, but so vibrant with color that they had to be connected.

“Forever sounds nice.”

“Y-yeah. I’ll l-love you forever, C-Craig.”

“I’ll love you after that, Tweek.”

Craig helped his beloved get cleaned off in the shower before they crawled in bed for the night, holding each other tightly. They’d never let the other go, not now or ever. They finally found their missing piece, the tattoos on their skin would always remind them of that. They embraced this new life, one of love and happiness.

Everyone had their perfect match, and they finally found theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for cheesy endings what can I say?  
> I'm working on a new chapter for My Prince as we speak, I wanted to finish this one since this fic was gonna be strictly two chapters.  
> Also, if you like my fics, I may not have much time to start new ones, as my bf is having top surgery this week. I'm currently working on the epilogue for High School Daze, but who knows when I'll finish that lol  
> XOXOXO


End file.
